Cruzar la línea
by RG1998
Summary: Wendy decide perder su virginidad con Stan, pero no es lo que esperaba. Bebe, como su mejor amiga, la consuela y la apoya, pero cuando decide cruzar una línea, ¿todo saldrá tan bien como espera? Mal summary. Bendy, leve Stendy.


**Quería ampliar mis horizontes (?) y esto fue lo que salió. La idea comenzó a rondar mi cabeza hace algunas noches, y necesitaba dejarla ir para poder concentrarme en torturar psicológicamente a mis amigas hablando todo el día sobre lo obvio, es decir, que Kyle y Cartman son jodidas almas gemelas! Lo sé, estoy mal. En fin, si para cuando esto termine me odian, mi tarea estará cumplida. Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**—**Wendy, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?—preguntó la rubia, peinándose mientras veía como su mejor amiga caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación.

—Claro que lo estoy, ¿por qué lo dices?—le respondió.

—Porque estoy empezando a pensar que si sigues caminando así vas a hacer una zanja en el suelo.—dejó el cepillo y comenzó a ponerse sombra en los ojos—Mira, si estás tan nerviosa es mejor que no lo hagas.—

—Bebe, voy a hacerlo. No estoy nerviosa y no tengo motivos para estarlo. Stan me ama y yo lo amo.—

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Que estés enamorada no significa que estés lista. Hay muchas maneras de demostrarse amor, pero, el sexo es...—

—Por favor, no me sueltes toda esa palabrería maternal. De verdad quiero y voy a hacerlo con él.—

—Sólo trato de que entiendas que perder tu virginidad no siempre es tan mágico como parece en las películas.—

—Lo es si lo haces con la persona que amas.—

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Lo importante es que te sientas cómoda y preparada. Si estás segura, entonces no tengo nada más que decirte.—

—¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?—se sentó en la cama.

—¿A qué viene eso?—dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró para mirarla.

—Curiosidad. Quiero escuchar a la voz de la experiencia.—

—Bueno, gracias por hacerme sonar como una puta. Yo también te quiero, amiga.—

—Sabes que no quise decir eso. Vamos, cuéntame.—

—Está bien.—se colocó a su lado—No estuvo nada mal.—

—¿Sólo eso?—

—Se notaba que el chico sabía lo que hacía.—

—¿Huh?—

—Parecía haber estado con muchas chicas vírgenes antes que yo. Digo, sabía cómo y dónde tocar para no lastimarme. Era... bastante experto.—

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?—

—Sí, supongo que sí.—

—Genial.—desvió la mirada a una parte al azar del cuarto, sin saber por qué—¿Lo disfrutaste?—

—Dolió al principio pero... estuvo bien.—

—¿Cómo se siente?—

—Un poco raro.—

—¿Acaso está mal sentir eso?—

—No, no lo creo. Pienso que tal vez sea así como se supone que te tienes que sentir en tu primera vez.—

—Oh, ya veo.—suspiró—¿Qué sentiste después?—

—¿Te refieres a cuando terminamos?—

—Sí.—

—Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar...—

Entonces, se escuchó un celular sonando. Wendy se levantó de la cama, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, y tomó el aparato.

—Es un mensaje de Stan.—explicó.

—¿Qué dice?—

—Que ya está en la puerta de la casa de Craig y que parece que la fiesta ya empezó.—

—De acuerdo, será mejor que nos apresuremos.—

—Tienes razón.—guardó el celular en el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Oye, Wendy...—la llamó sin moverse.

—¿Sí?—se dio vuelta.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Recuerda que las cosas avanzan hasta donde tú te sientas cómoda.—

—Lo tendré en cuenta.—sonrió.

—Entonces vamos.—correspondió la sonrisa, se paró de la cama y la siguió.

* * *

La fiesta fue una de las más increíbles del siglo. La música alta era genial, las luces sorprendentes y la comida deliciosa. Todos la estaban pasando de maravilla. Stan había tenido que ir al baño, así que Wendy se encontraba bailando relativamente sola junto a sus amigas. Entonces comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas. Estaba divirtiéndose mucho, cuando, cada cierto tiempo y por casualidad, su cuerpo se rozaba levemente con el de Bebe. No podía decir si la chica se había dado cuenta de eso, aunque notó un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sólo para ver si era ella quien lo estaba causando, se movió un poco más cerca y disimuló bailando el hecho de que hizo que su brazo tocara el suyo. Fue algo muy sutil y de poca duración, ya que no quería dar un mensaje equivocado y espantarla. Después de todo, sólo quería verificar algo sin importancia, y Bebe no era más que su mejor amiga. Calló sus pensamientos cuando recibió, a cambio de ese mínimo roce, una de las sonrisas más cálidas que haya visto en su vida, y a la cual no pudo evitar responder con el mismo gesto. El momento pareció congelarse, por alguna razón desconocida. El universo giraba a su alrededor. La fiesta, las luces e incluso la gente moviéndose al ritmo de la música, se convirtieron en manchas borrosas de colores. Las conversaciones de las personas que estaban a tan pocos metros de la pista, se oían como murmullos a kilómetros de distancia. Durante ese mínimo instante que pareció durar una eternidad, sólo existían ellas dos. Era una sensación totalmente nueva y la atmósfera se tornó una densidad nunca antes vista. Fue entonces cuando, sin que se dieran cuenta, la canción terminó abruptamente, y quienes bailaban dejaron de hacerlo para abrazarse, sacándolas de su trance tan corto y tan largo al mismo tiempo. Cuando una nueva canción empezó, lo comprendieron todo. Los lentos. Repentinamente, todos los dos se convirtieron en uno. Todas las parejas que se habían tomado tan cariñosamente hace unos segundos, empezaron a girar. Algunos se daban besos, otros ni siquiera se miraban, pero no quedaba ni una sola persona que no estuviera abrazando a alguien. Ninguna sola persona excepto ellas, claro está. Wendy miró hacia el pasillo que daba al baño, esperando que su novio apareciera, pero aparentemente iba a demorar un poco más. Bebe volvió a sonreír, mientras la miraba como si esperara que ella supiera lo que iba a hacer. Se le acercó más de lo que cualquier amiga haría, por mucha confianza que tuvieran, y la miró a los ojos. La rubia era un poco más alta, y eso no solía notarse mucho, pero como ahora llevaba tacones altos puestos, Wendy tenía que levantar la vista para corresponder la mirada. La pelinegra sintió como su amiga llevaba la mano a su cintura lentamente, como pidiéndole permiso. En respuesta, lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomarle los hombros delicadamente. Seguían separadas por sus propios brazos, pero no era difícil ver que, a medida que el baile avanzara, la distancia comenzaría a acortarse. Ambas rieron de lo rara que era la situación, pero ninguna de las dos parecía querer detenerla. Entonces, todo se vino abajo, cuando sintió una mano en su espalda. Claramente, esa mano no era de Bebe. Se retiró totalmente del abrazo para girarse y sentir como sus nervios reaparecían al ver que Stan había regresado.

—Cariño, ya volviste del baño.—dijo, tratando de parecer feliz.

—Sí.—contestó el chico—Oye, Craig dice que el cuarto de sus padres está vacío así que...—

—Ah, vale. Adelantate, te alcanzo en un segundo.—

—Está bien, te espero.—le besó la mejilla—Sabes que te amo y no voy a hacer nada con lo que no estés de acuerdo, ¿verdad?—

—Claro que lo sé.—

—Genial, ¿estás segura de que quieres?—

—Eso ni se pregunta, por supuesto que quiero.—

—Entonces te veré allá.—dijo, luego abandonó la sala.

—Bueno, el momento de la verdad.—se volvió a su amiga, quien estaba mirando al suelo, dispersa y algo triste.

—Si en verdad es lo que quieres, te deseo mucha suerte.—forzó una sonrisa, que se volvió real al sentir un abrazo fuerte y afectuoso—Yo sólo quiero verte feliz.—

—Gracias, eres mi mejor amiga.—se separó, apresurándose para alcanzar a Stan.

—¡Luego me cuentas como te fue, eh!—gritó, antes de que se fuera.

—Serás la primera en saberlo todo.—se detuvo para responder, y luego siguió su rumbo.

* * *

Wendy se encontraba acostada en la cama de los padres de Craig. Stan estaba dormido a su lado, abrazándola, y con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro. Era obvio que él la había pasado mejor. Pero ella estaba temblando y tratando de contener sus sollozos. Se sentía fatal. Debió escuchar a Bebe cuando esta le dijo que las primeras veces no eran como las pintaban en el cine. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Al menos estaba claro que su novio no era el del problema. A pesar de que también fue su primera vez, fue muy cuidadoso y suave, tratando de no lastimarla ni hacerla sentir incómoda. Obviamente, sentir un poco de dolor es inevitable cuando se pierde la virginidad, pero aún así eso no fue tan malo. Para su desgracia, Wendy dejó de sentirse cómoda en el momento en que los besos bajaron a su cuello, así que desde el vamos la experiencia le resultó desagradable. Stan fue sincero cuando dijo que no le haría nada que ella no quisiera, y cumplió al pie de la letra. El problema era que Wendy no pudo verbalizar lo que sentía, no sabía como decirle "No me gusta esto" de manera que él no se ofendiera o pensara que no lo amaba lo suficiente. Ese no era el caso, aunque bueno, ahora comenzaba a dudar un poco de sus sentimientos. "Quisiera poder borrar todo lo que pasó esta noche", pensó, "Todo menos eso". ¿Qué era _eso_? Ni ella misma sabía. ¿Acaso había pasado algo anterior al sexo que hubiera disfrutado? Stan estuvo en el baño minutos antes de que se dirigieran a la habitación, así que aquello no tenía lógica alguna. Tal vez, lo que le gustó tanto como para desear borrar toda la noche menos eso, fue el momento en el que bailó con Bebe. ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero si había algo de lo que no se arrepentía, era ese corto baile. Devastada y muy adolorida, pese a la delicadeza de su novio, removió el brazo que este tenía sobre su cuerpo, para poder levantarse del lecho. Se paró lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido y abrazándose a sí misma. Tomó su ropa, que estaba regada por todo el suelo, y se vistió. No se puso los zapatos por miedo a despertar a Stan con el sonido de los tacones. Mirando a su novio por última vez con tristeza, abandonó la habitación. Ni bien cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de sí, se colocó el calzado en los pies y comenzó a llorar. No entendía por qué tenía que sentirse así. No se supone que te sientas culpable y sucia después de darle la máxima prueba de amor a la persona que quieres. No esperaba fuegos artificiales o coros celestiales, era consciente de que la vida real no funcionaba de esa forma, pero no debería ser algo tan desagradable tampoco. Se dirigió a la sala de estar nuevamente. Habían personas que bebieron demás tumbadas en el suelo, desmayadas en los sillones, y alguno que otro vomitando, pero nadie se percató de su presencia ni sus lágrimas. Ella debió haber sido la que mejor se la pasara en la noche, pero al final, parecía que fue la única que no se divirtió. Esquivando cuerpos y basura esparcida por el lugar, caminó hasta la puerta de la entrada, mirando sobre su hombro por última vez, para salir a la calle. Se sintió afortunada de que todos estuvieran en su mundo y por eso no notaron que ella se estaba yendo, no habría soportado tener que contestar preguntas en un momento así. Meditó por unos segundos, mientras miraba sus propios pies moverse sobre la acera torpemente, e intentaba correr los cabellos que se iban a su cara por causa del viento de madrugada. Era demasiado tarde, no podía volver a casa y enfrentarse a los regaños de sus padres en ese estado. No lo soportaría. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, era ir a la casa de Bebe y pedirle que le dejara pasar la noche allí. No le molestaba tener que darle explicaciones a ella, aunque no le haría mucho bien escuchar el típico "Te lo dije", así que sería el lugar perfecto para quedarse. Suspiró, y cambió rumbo directo a donde vivía su amiga, rezándole a todos los santos por ser bien recibida.

* * *

Bebe estaba en su habitación, sin poder dormir y mordiéndose las uñas, esperando aunque fuera una llamada con noticias de su amiga. Por supuesto, no era como si realmente pensara que llegaría, seguramente estaría ocupada con... su asunto. O quizás durmiendo. Sólo podía desearle suerte. No podía evitar sentir que se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensar en lo que probablemente estaba ocurriendo. Pero no era la sensación que producen las ganas de vomitar, más bien era una mezcla de nervios y angustia. Entonces, fue cuando escuchó a alguien llamando a su ventana desde la calle. Se asomó y vio a Wendy, parada en el patio de enfrente de la casa, con una expresión de preocupación dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Wendy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te fue?—gritó, asomándose y con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Puedo pasar la anoche aquí?—preguntó ella, en el mismo tono, sin dar más respuestas.

—Claro. Ya bajo a abrirte.—contestó, cerrando la ventana después de terminar la frase.

Se puso una bata y la cerró, para no tener que cambiarse. Prácticamente sus pies volaban sobre los escalones mientras se dirigía a la planta baja, estaba tan ansiosa por saber cómo habían resultado las cosas para su amiga, que no pensaba perder ni un solo minuto de tiempo. Cuando llegó a la entrada y abrió la puerta, su gesto cambió totalmente al ver la cara llena de lágrimas de su invitada.

—Subamos a mi cuarto.—le dijo, sabiendo que no podrían hablar con tranquilidad ahí.

—E-está bien.—concordó la pelinegra, con la mirada baja.

Ambas subieron a la habitación de la rubia y se sentaron en la cama, esperando pacientemente que una de las dos decidiera hablar.

—¿Lo hicieron?—se atrevió a preguntar con timidez, luego de un eterno silencio incómodo.

—Lo hicimos.—sentenció la otra chica.

—Y... ¿Cómo te sentiste?—

—Pues... Sucia, manoseada, incómoda, invadida, culpable, ya no sé que más adjetivos usar para describirlo. Además dolió mucho...—dejo escapar un leve sollozo—Así no es como se supone que se sienta la primera vez, ¿no?—

—Salvo por el dolor, creo que no.—

—Ojalá te hubiese escuchado, Bebe.—rompió en llanto.

—Tal vez deberías empezar a hacerme caso de vez en cuando.—la rodeó con el brazo, observando como dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.—Siempre hablo desde la experiencia.—murmuró más para sí misma que para el exterior, pero la pelinegra alcanzó a oír lo que dijo.

—¿Así te sentiste en tu primera vez?—se despegó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Puede ser.—asintió sinceramente.

—Nunca me dijiste eso.—

—No quería traumatizarte con el sexo y que empezaras a verlo como algo desagradable.—

—No soy una niña, Bebe.—

—Lo sé, pero aún así...—

—Somos mejores amigas, si no podemos confiar entre nosotras, ¿entonces en quién podemos confiar?—

—Confío en ti, muchísimo. Pero... creo que sentí vergüenza.—

—¿Vergüenza? ¿De qué?—

—De que te decepcionaras de mí.—

—¿Por qué tendría que decepcionarme de ti?—

—Siempre me pides consejos, y eso deja claro que me ves como la clase de persona a la que se puede escuchar. No quería que supieras que...—tragó saliva.

—Que...—

—Que soy casi una puta que no cobra. Que no reservé algo tan especial para alguien especial. Que Kenny no necesitó más que unas palabras dulces para meterse en mis bragas.—

—¿Kenny?—

—Sí. No te confundas, no me presionó y nunca me dio a entender que quisiera algo serio. Pensé que yo tampoco quería eso, pero estaba muy confundida. Cuando terminamos me di cuenta de que me equivoqué. Sentí culpa, y ya no podía revertir lo que había pasado.—empezaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos—No quería que algo así te ocurriera. Por eso te dije que debías estar muy segura de lo que fueras a hacer.—

—Pensé que estaba segura. Pero ahora veo que...—tosió un poco, debido al llanto, y luego continuó—Simplemente no lo entiendo. El sexo se trata de amor, ¿no es así? Y, lo que todo el mundo dice, es que no hay nada más hermoso que hacer el amor con la persona que amas. Amo a Stan, ¿por qué no fue mágico? ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme tan mal?—

—Amar y estar lista para eso son cosas diferentes. Traté de decírtelo y...—

—Y no te escuché.—usó un pañuelo desechable para secarse los ojos, ya que el maquillaje comenzaba a correrse—Él dijo: "¿estás segura de quieres hacer esto?", le dije que sí, y no era cierto. Pude haber sido sincera y ahora no me sentiría tan mal.—

—Lo siento tanto, amiga. De corazón. Daría la vida porque no hubieses tenido que pasar por esta mala experiencia. Daría la vida una y mil veces por poder volver el tiempo atrás y haberte insistido para que recapacitaras antes de ir a la fiesta... Volver el tiempo atrás y sujetarte con más fuerza mientras bailábamos, para que no hubieses podido girarte y Stan se hubiera cansado de intentar llamar tu atención.—

—Bebe, ese momento, en el que bailamos, fue increíble. Creo que la verdadera magia de la noche, se quedó toda en esos instantes. Ojalá no hubiera metido la pata como lo hice... ojalá me hubieras sujetado con más fuerza.—el llanto la venció de nuevo—¡Abrázame, amiga!—se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Tranquila, ya verás como todo mejorará...—correspondió el abrazo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello, y besaba su mejilla con ternura.

Luego de unos segundos, se separaron. Ambas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra. Sus cabellos estaban despeinados y las sombras de sus ojos totalmente estropeadas por las lágrimas. Al cabo de unos instantes, la rubia comenzó a acercar su rostro, llevando una mano al hombro de la chica. Wendy también empezó a acortar la distancia, hasta que sus labios estaban a unos centímetros. Bebe se dio cuenta de que, inconscientemente, había esperado un momento así durante toda su vida. Sin más, unió su boca con la de la pelinegra, y la besó, acariciándole un poco la cara, y colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Los ojos se cerraron, y Wendy comenzó a responder. Se besaban suave y lentamente, sus labios se movían sin rudeza alguna, con una delicadeza inigualable, no por eso menos apasionada. Cada vez que una de las dos intentaba separarse por escasos segundos para tomar aire, la otra la tomaba del cuello para evitarlo. Wendy abrazó a Bebe por la cintura, y la rubia comenzó a acariciarle la pierna. Fue lo más sutil posible, no quería resultar invasiva, ya que después de lo que pasó, el más mínimo movimiento en falso destrozaría el momento. El beso se intensificaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de que sus bocas se abrieron, dándole paso a algo que estaba al borde de convertirse en una guerra de lenguas. Pero la suavidad y el cariño seguían allí. La sensación de que todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir se manifestaba de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, el escenario no era unas manchas de colores girando, sino que directamente desaparecía. Bebe no estaba segura, pero empezaba a creer que así debería sentirse la clásica epifanía que te hace dar cuenta de que estás con la persona que quieres a tu lado por el resto de tus días. Ya se había besado y acostado con varios chicos, pero las mariposas en el estómago jamás habían sido tan indescriptibles. Tal vez, porque muy en el fondo sabía que nunca había estado realmente enamorada. Y ahora, estaba sintiéndose así mientras devoraba la boca de quien era, nada más ni nada menos, su mejor amiga de toda la vida. ¿Cómo algo tan bizarro e incorrecto podía sentirse tan bien e incuestionable? Finalmente sus labios se desunieron. La rubia suspiró, dejando escapar una pequeña risa mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, tratando de regularizar su respiración. Pero, cuando sus parpados se abrieron, lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba. Wendy tenía una expresión terrible, como si estuviera confundida, como si se sintiera horrorizada, como si no hubiera consentido lo que acababa de pasar. Su boca seguía entre-abierta y apenas pestañeaba. Se había quedado congelada.

—Wendy, yo...—intentó decir.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?—preguntó con la voz rota, mirando hacia algún punto del cuarto.

—Mira, es tarde, bebimos un poco demás y estás afectada por...—

—No, no, no. T-tú... me besaste.—sacudió la cabeza, queriendo negarse rotundamente a sí misma la posibilidad de que algo así hubiera ocurrido.

—Amiga, escúchame...—

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que escuche? ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso, Bebe?—

—N-no lo pensé. Sólo pasó, y tú dejaste que pasara.—murmuró, cabizbaja.

—¿Qué coño vamos a hacer ahora? Stan no puede enterarse de esto.—se paró de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.—¡Nadie en este jodido mundo puede enterarse!—

—Tranquilízate y hablemos.—

—¡Me besaste!—se llevó las manos al rostro—Diablos, ahora sí me siento como una zorra. Me acuesto con mi novio y me siento mal por ello, y luego dejo que mi mejor amiga me dé un beso francés.—

—No hagas un drama de esto. Fue algo espontáneo...—

—¡Eso no es algo espontáneo! Explícamelo.—la miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al ver que la rubia no sabía qué decir, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió—Explícame por qué lo hiciste. ¿Tan fácil soy? ¿Querías usarme para alguna clase de juego experimental? ¿O sólo bebiste tanto como yo?—

—Wendy...—

—¡Contéstame, carajo! Sólo quiero saber por qué.—empezó a sollozar—¡Vamos, Bebe, dime algo!—

—¡Lo hice porque te quiero! ¿De acuerdo?—gritó, sin pensar.

—¿E-eh?—preguntó devastada, alejándose y retrocediendo lentamente, queriendo creer que escuchó mal.

—Eso mismo. Te quiero, y ahora me doy cuenta.—ahora era ella quien lloraba—Ahora entiendo por qué siempre me molestó tanto ese ir y venir con Stan. Por qué me sentí tan mal cuando me dejaste sola en la pista de baile por ir acostarte con él. Ahora lo entiendo todo.—

—¡E-estás mintiendo! Por favor, dime que no es cierto.—

—¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Wendy! Nunca sentí nada con Kenny, ni con ninguna otra persona, porque tú eres a quien quiero. Tú eres la única que siempre ha estado allí, la que me ha apoyado y confiado en mí. Eres la única que me conoce más de lo que yo misma me conozco. Te besé porque te amo, y lamento haber estado tan ciega y sido incapaz de ver con claridad hasta hoy.—se sinceró, mientras se levantaba y trataba de acercarse a su amiga.

—¡Deja de decir mentiras! Bebe, esto ni siquiera es gracioso.—siguió caminando hacia atrás, tratando de evitar que se parara cerca de ella.

—No estoy jugando, te estoy diciendo la pura verdad. Y sé que si, por una vez dejas de actuar y pensar como todos esperan, y miras dentro de ti para hacer lo que realmente quieres, notarás que sientes lo mismo.—la acorraló contra la pared y la miró a los ojos.

—Yo...—correspondió la mirada, sin saber que hacer.

—Dime que sientes lo mismo, Wendy.—rogó, tocándole la mejilla.—Por favor.—

—Bebe...—

—Dímelo.—las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

—Yo...—tragó saliva—No siento lo mismo.—

La rubia alejó la mano de la cara de la otra chica, y dio un paso atrás. En medio del silencio incómodo y sepulcral, casi pudo escuchar el sonido de las grietas apoderándose de cada milímetro de su corazón, hasta romperlo en pedazos. Se quedó muda.

—Lo siento. Te juro que si pudiera me encantaría decirte que sí, pero no. No me sale verte de otra forma que no sea como una de las más maravillosas amigas que he tenido.—sentenció, con lástima.—Y-yo amo a Stan, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió esta noche. Él es el único por quien puedo tener este sentimiento. No soy como tú. Cuando nos besamos... me sentí muy incómoda.—le alzó un poco el rostro, para mirarla.—Perdóname. Eres genial y hermosa, y cualquier otra chica se sentiría afortunada de tenerte como novia.—

—Pero yo no quiero a cualquier otra chica. Yo te quiero a ti.—sollozó.

—Ojalá pudiera sentirme igual.—caminó hasta donde había dejado su bolso y lo tomó.—Será mejor que me vaya.—

—¿Y ahora qué?—cuestionó, sin moverse del lugar donde quedó. Buena pregunta.

—Creo que...—pensó un poco, golpeando sus nudillos suavemente—Lo correcto sería dejar todo hasta aquí.—

—N-no me hagas esto.—imploró, angustiada.—Wendy, hemos estado juntas desde niñas. No sé ser si no es contigo, como lo que sea.—

—Después de lo que pasó, no veo cómo podríamos seguir siendo amigas. Ya no podré sentir esa confianza que teníamos, por mucho que quiera.—

—Por favor. Las cosas pueden seguir como antes. Olvida todo esto, olvida que alguna vez nos besamos o te dije lo que te dije.—

—Mira las cosas con objetividad, trata de ponerte en mi lugar. ¿Crees que pueda olvidar algo así?—

—Bueno...—

—¿Lo crees? Sé sincera.—

—Supongo que no.—se resignó—Lo siento mucho.—

—No, yo lo siento.—

El celular de Wendy sonó, alertándola de que le había llegado un mensaje, por lo que la pelinegra lo leyó. Era de Stan. Preguntaba por qué se había ido sin decir nada, y que si quería podía quedarse a dormir en su casa. Viendo que no tenía otra opción, contestó que sí.

—Me tengo que ir.—aclaró, con tristeza.

—¿Esto es el adiós?—

—Eso parece.—la abrazó con cariño.—Gracias por todo.—

—Lo mismo digo.—

—¿Podrías abrirme la puerta?—

—Huh, sí, claro.—

Ambas bajaron, y se abrazaron por última vez, antes de despedirse definitivamente. Wendy se dirigió a la casa de Stan, lista para dar explicaciones de por qué abandonó la habitación antes de que se despertara, y para fingir que había sido una experiencia "única y mágica", con la sonrisa más falsa de la historia. Por su parte, Bebe cerró la puerta, y dándole la espalda a la misma, se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, hasta quedar sentada en él. No se contuvo más, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Desde el principio sabía que arriesgaba demasiado, pero decidió llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, y el final que le tocó fue muy distinto al típico "Vivieron felices por siempre". Se lamentó por haberlo intentado, por haber pensado que todo saldría bien y haber jugado todas sus fichas en una mano difícil. Ahora, había perdido a Wendy para siempre, pero al menos podría decir que, si ese golpe la mataba, no se iría del mundo sin haber conocido lo que muchos llamaban "amor". Pero, ¿a qué costo? Maldijo el momento en el que se le pasó por la cabeza probar los únicos labios que deseaba pero estaban fuera de su alcance. Maldijo el momento en el que quiso medir los límites de la amistad y el cariño que compartían. Porque, para todo hay una línea, y cuando decides cruzarla, debes tener completa seguridad de que no lo haces en vano. Bebe pagó muy caro el haber querido probar el fruto prohibido, de haber querido cruzar la línea que la separaba de la felicidad, pero que ahora se había convertido en la muralla implacable que la alejaría para siempre de su alcance.

* * *

***Se esconde en un rincón* ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Debería morir? En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, aunque me dio pena el final, y no fue tan dramático como se veía en mi imaginación. No me detesten, sólo soy una escritora esclava de sus malas experiencias friendzonicas del pasado :'( okno xD! Espero sus reviews, hasta la próxima :3**


End file.
